<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【祁张】水云林岚 by EglantineLoveyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295386">【祁张】水云林岚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou'>EglantineLoveyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>祁张</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【祁张】水云林岚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜色无际，如何又有访客，搅扰人难得安生——<br/>接过僮仆手中的拜帖，在细看名姓前，张岱这样想着，眼眉却在瞧见了端方墨迹后舒展开笑意。<br/>淮安一别，五年未见，其间天下板荡，彪佳乃风姿如旧……<br/>风姿如旧。<br/>看着素白衣衫的故人，他忽然记起什么来，将到了嘴边的一句叙旧生生咽了下去，笑意未减，却已改口：“世培大义报国，我辈亦觉粲然生色。”<br/>“原来宗子梦里也不糊涂。”祁彪佳迈步进来，语调里有几分随意的调侃，拜礼却一丝不苟——真如旧时。<br/>张岱隐约觉得这话里藏了什么，心思尚未转过弯，又听得他说：“国祚如此，宗子不致力名山之业，出世何为？”<br/>那语气平平淡淡，是祁彪佳一贯的温润，似乎也听不出超乎久别重逢老友叙旧之外的情绪，然而出他之口，入他之耳，偏偏教张岱自其中听出细小的刺，像是春日薄冰初融的山间细流，被日色照得暖了，赤足涉过时却踩上碎石的棱角，硌在脚心，不足以称之为疼痛，只像在脑海中某一根绷紧了的弦上，卯足力气的一拨。<br/>类似的话他明明也曾在无数个辗转难眠的夜里问过自己的，当下却没来由觉得委屈，应答时不自禁地有了分辩的念头，说为了辅佐鲁监国，说救时之策如何如何。<br/>像是还在五年前，祁彪佳上京赴任，途中在淮安与他一会，他说着他的《金汤十二策》，条条都说得分明。<br/>我不过是短了应举入仕的运气，治世才能半分不少，胸中长策无不井然，谋国之心时刻不死，旁人尽可以不知不解，可是彪佳，你不能不明白。<br/>怎么会不明白——<br/>“好高妙手笔！”祁彪佳脱口赞叹，一如读罢那篇边防策论，只是如今，眉目间添了困顿的神色，数年间切齿咬嚼的冰雪化作兜头一抔冷水，“奈何，你要如此，谁许你做得。”<br/>张岱沉默不答，眉梢意气被这冷意压下几分，依然带着微微上挑的弧度。<br/>月湿窗纱，祁彪佳起身一挑门帘，一字一顿，罗帷在他修长的指间攥出褶皱，不知指尖与唇舌何者更耗费力气，那句话里有说不出的疲惫：“天下成今日，事事不可为。”<br/>天象正成了此言注脚，一时星坠如雨，张岱抬眼，与门边回首的祁彪佳对视，隔得远了，看不清他眼中神色，倒是充作背景的流星异常清晰。恍惚间他竟觉得漫天的星宿都失足跌落在他这逼仄的院落里，砸地崩裂有声。<br/>“任有妙手，到头也不过是这一着——宗子，速还山，”祁彪佳叹息了一声，看着他，这一次，张岱望见了灼灼目光中的坚执期许，“《石匮书》是君藏诸山川事，万万不可负。”<br/>回想二十年前，仿佛已成前生。<br/>崇祯五年的祁彪佳丁外忧三年后还朝，疏陈民间十四苦，年方及而立的御史举止间似乎已能看得出日后匡扶社稷的功业。彼时他读张岱寄来的《古今义烈传》书稿，衷怀激荡，慨然不能休。<br/>“仁兄良史笔，作此宇宙间不朽文字。”<br/>他知道那是张岱的热望，一家之言，删削作史，传之都邑，藏诸名山。<br/>而那时的张岱，一部《古今义烈传》十载成书，功名心都磨淡了，反倒是生出更宏烈的愿望，正像是祁彪佳作序时所盛赞的那样。读着序言他将过分的喜悦减去几分不叫旁人看见，心里悄悄地想：何能知我如此。<br/>三十而立，不过是这样年轻的时候，学力不及壮，风度不及成，却到底是有了安身立命之所在了。都是一副赤诚不过的肝胆，一者抱揽乾坤，一者囊括古今，光彩灼人，掩都掩不住。<br/>祁彪佳隐退山水的那段日子里，他们是常相见的，便是偶有分别，书札往来亦不曾稍歇，彼此知情如腹心，谁都不曾把会面当回事。崇祯十五年的渡船边，张岱笑说，若非边防论策事大，才懒得从金陵来见他这一面。<br/>果然边防事大，当时窥不出端倪，却不料屈指两年举国倾。天崩地解之变中，一隅社稷本就摇摇晃晃，何况国事孔棘。<br/>再后来，便是听说了——<br/>杭州城破，清廷来聘，闰六月初五夜，祁彪佳自沉寓山园湖中以拒。<br/>寓山园？那是风物极佳之所在。<br/>张岱想起自己曾为寓山写过几首诗，忘了交与他评点，倒是被他偶然瞧见了，忙不迭地写信来求取。<br/>可有记得仔仔细细地誊抄一份送去？<br/>他回忆不起来了。<br/>唯一还刻骨铭心的是寓山光彩，湖光山色并皆佳妙，风日晴好时，云影都铺在湖面上。<br/>营建如此名园，幸有主人鸿鹄才，只是如今，斯人何在？<br/>张岱对着昏昏的灯酬和那首绝命诗，“臣志欲补天，到手石自碎。”他忽然想到了什么，手顿了顿，末一字的气势便断了，败笔难堪，他怔怔换了新纸，心下对自己说：<br/>是了，斯人入水，化云。<br/>山川依旧，人生已一世。<br/>那是祁彪佳初五夜中笑语，张岱不曾亲见，却一合眼便想象得到他怎样一般神态——夜望南山，月光映在他眼里，碎如星辰，唇边有微微的笑意，平静而温柔。<br/>然而睁眼却是另一番境况了，于他，是山川荒废，残生犹自不能了断。<br/>良史之笔，那本是早已立定的志业，可张岱万万不曾想到，舆图翻新，他于残山剩水中写家国覆灭，已无法传之都邑，唯有藏诸他人之江山。<br/>偏偏不能了断。<br/>万万不可辜负。<br/>有时他想起祁彪佳的遗言，“深心远识者，不在于沟渎自经，若余硁硁小儒，惟知守节而已。”<br/>名山之业——再记起这样的话，他想起曾经为此背地里无限欢喜的自己，仿佛隔着纷纷扰扰的乱世看不懂事的孩子。<br/>世培，你高看我。<br/>只是他从来都不曾有别的选择，倘若不曾有此才思笔力，不曾有此凌云壮志，也就罢了，可到如今，他，他们，都没有别的选择。<br/>太上不辱身，其次不降志。十五年后死，迟早应不异。<br/>搁下《石匮书后集》最后一章节，张岱找出当初的次韵，重新写了这样的一句。<br/>身死不易，他比谁都明白寓山园中池水上如映镜中的云，可那并不是他的路，他们从一开始，便是斯世各自难。<br/>从来愚钝，无夙慧之才，走笔迟缓，十五年不够……世培，你高看我。<br/>他想要留下的太多了，写了十五年，又是一个十五年，湮没在末世中无闻的丹心碧血，他不能不写给后世。<br/>直至鬓发苍苍，有朝一日，秃笔跌在泥地上，拓下一个浓浊的墨点。<br/>那是东方堪堪泛起了明光的时候，深山里，氤氲着渲染天地的烟岚。</p><p> </p><p>【梗源】<br/>1.梗题：但愿我能化作夜，而我却是光。——木心<br/>2.张岱《陶庵梦忆》之《祁世培》<br/>3.张岱《古今义烈传》<br/>4.祁彪佳《祁忠敏公日记》<br/>5.陈鼎《东林列传》</p><p> </p><p>【参考文献-研究著作】<br/>1.张则桐《张岱探稿》<br/>2.胡益民《张岱研究》<br/>3.赵素文《祁彪佳研究》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>